A Night Without
by Yukari Rin
Summary: Sakura and Naruto talk about themselves and Sasuke, SPOILERS if you have not readseen the third part to the Chuunin Exam and what happens afterwards. ONESHOT.


Rated - K

Disclaimer - Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

Notes - spoiler if you haven't seen/read the third part of the Chuunin Exam.

"A Night Without"

The steady rainfall hitting the metal roof had always provided Naruto comfort, even though in the ninja's way of viewing rain it was a hindrance. You couldn't hear the footsteps of enemies walking above your abode if it was raining. But Naruto didn't care about that. Not at the moment at least. He was worried about the woman looking sadly into her cup of tea that he had worked hard to make perfect for her. It wasn't too sweet, nor was it bland. Making tea for her was always a trial. She was a picky eater who liked what she ingested to be the same every time she had it. However, years of practice and failure on Naruto's part had made Sakura indifferent to his tea. She never told her friend that, though.

A streak of white light shone through the uncovered window followed by a moment's silence before a crash of thunder rumbled through Konohagakure. The kunoichi looked out the large window and peered into the dark distance before returning her gaze to the cup of now lukewarm tea. She sucked her lips in before bringing the clay rim to her lips for a sip. It had been raining in the village fro several days, putting a temporary delay on all missions. She hated sitting around and feeling useless. No missions meant no work. No chance to use the skills she had acquired. No chance to prove herself to her peers. No chance to prove herself to him.

The silence between the two friends dragged on. She had arrived out of the blue, dripping wet. She had taken her time in walking to his apartment. He promptly gave her a towel and as she dried herself off he put the water on for tea. She hadn't spoken at all, and he didn't want to interrupt her thoughts with his nervous rambling. Years had passed and his devotion to her had changed from puppy love to confidante. She trusted him with her deepest emotions, and although he could never be more to her, it stayed beside her the whole time.

Only two others had gone through similar trials. The two older and wiser had the same working relationship as Naruto and the woman sitting on his couch. Confidantes. Friends. Former teammates. Legends. Two thirds with their last piece missing.

Another streak of flash of lightening and roll of thunder.

"I hate the rain."

That was all she said as she placed the tea cup down. She looked out the window and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It reminds me of the Third's passing. It rained the day of his funeral. It was one of the last days I spent with. . ." her voice trailed into silence as she closed her eyes. "But the thunder is just as bad. It reminds me of the sound of his kanton attacks. Do you remember their sound? The balls of fire flying through the space towards their targets? It was frightening but beautiful to see."

Naruto reached out and placed a rough hand on her knee. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was all right. He needed her to continue.

"Lightening is the worst of the three, though. That stupid Chidori. It was a step on his way to power. He almost killed you with it," She stopped and looked at Naruto, small pools of tears resting on the shelf of her lower eye-lids. "If he had killed you, I don't know what I would have done. I just wanted you two to stop."

She paused and turned to the window. "He's exactly like a storm, isn't he, Naruto?"

"Yes. Almost exactly the same."

"You're like a sunny spring day. Cheerful, energetic, easy-going. . .there should be more springs like you and less storms like him."

"What would you be?"

"I'd be a building. Unable to do anything on my own unless people help me realize my purpose. A hospital isn't a hospital until people who heal help those who need to be healed are sent there."

Naruto tried to think of a response as a low rumble was heard. 'The storm must be passing,' he thought. The lightening was gone, and soon the thunder would be, too. "Storms and sunny days both affect buildings, don't they?"

The kunoichi shot a questioning glance to her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Storms bring danger. Too much rain can cause floods. Lightening can strike trees that fall as well as striking people. Buildings which are meant to keep people safe can be damaged. Sunny days bring people out of buildings only to return once they've had fun playing."

"Are you speaking metaphorically again?"

"Sasuke is the storm that hurts you and brings others down. You're the safe place that we turn to; the person that protects us at all cost. I'm the sunny day that let's everyone know that it'll all be okay in the end."

"You know, I like that. It's poetic, in a way."

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, it's not every day I get complimented by you, Sakura-chan.

"Sunny days and storms are always at war with each other, aren't they? You can't have them at the same time."

"No, I guess you can't."

The rain had stopped, and though it was still dark out, they knew the next day would be sunny. And maybe, just maybe, the next time the storm returned he would make peace with the sun and not be cruel to the building. Maybe a sun shower would lightly sprinkle the building and let it know that the three would finally find a harmony together.


End file.
